It Takes Two
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Set between S6&7: A Paric spin on Eric's thoughts/motivations for his "decline"


**A/N: So, I was listening to the _True Blood_ soundtrack (Vol. I) again the other day and I was inspired by "Two." This is based in the in-between bit of S6&7 and was meant to ignore the latter entirely but took on a life of it's own and became canon-esque. Anyways, hope you enjoy this Paric-centred look at Eric's motivations.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**It Takes Two**_

…  
><em>If I could I'd treat you like you wanted me to I promise<br>But I'm fractured from the fall  
>And I wanna go home<br>But it takes two when it used to take one  
>It takes two when it used to take one<br>It takes two when it used to take one  
>It takes two when it used to take only one<em>  
>-"Two," Ryan Adams<br>…

"_Don't you _dare _leave me."_

Pam's words came back to haunt him as Eric realised that, as with so many things, he should have listened to his Child.

Especially as it turned out that attempting to "find himself," or whatever the hell it was he thought he was doing, just didn't _work_ without her by his side.

She'd been a part of him for so long – the _better_ part of him – that he was slightly embarrassed to find that he wasn't entirely sure how to cope without her.

Oh, he could function: he could think and plan, go through the motions of the evening, but it all seemed so…pointless without her there to share it.

So much for the tough, independent vampire he'd always claimed to be.

Her unique position in his world had been brought home to him by just how irritating he found Willa's presence in the back of his mind to be.

Pam's presence had always been a pleasure, a comforting reminder of their connection and closeness. Willa's was an irritant and a constant reminder of the connection that he'd lost with Pam.

A connection hat he'd purposely severed.

The relief he felt after blocking his bond with Willa only served to heighten the importance of what he'd once had with Pam.

This revelation had swiftly brought on another: that it was the loss of his bond with Pam more than anything else that had caused his depression. Everything else that had happened had merely buried that gaping hole in his psyche.

And his heart.

She was more than his Child, she was a part of him. A part that he was terrified he'd lost forever through his own blundering.

He'd been driving a wedge between them even before he'd severed their bond completely and he was left wondering whether he might have finally pushed her too far.

Of course, these thoughts only served to drive him deeper into his depression and, in his determination to punish himself, he made his way back to the vineyard where he'd first begun to sow seeds of doubt in his progeny's mind.

Sylvie had never truly been more than a dalliance, but he realised now that it was here that Pam first began to doubt his affection for her. A fact that had been written all over her face that fateful night in the garden. He'd read the resignation in her expression as easily as he had through their bond and realised that she'd never expected him to choose her.

That she'd been ready to sacrifice herself for his happiness if that's what he wanted, as though he could ever be happy without her by his side.

As though it wouldn't kill him to watch her die; to know he'd done nothing to save her.

But the damage, as they say, had been done and the whole Sookie fiasco had only made it worse.

In many ways, it was a wonder that she was still speaking to him; that her eyes still lit up when she saw him and favoured him with that smile that she saved just for him.

He sighed as he sank back into the daybed in the cellar, she was perfect and he was an idiot.

When they came, the signs that he had contracted Hep-V were almost welcome. His depression had brought him to the point where he wasn't particularly interested in living anymore and, just as she had been all those years ago, he was willing to sacrifice himself if that's what it would take for her to let go. To move on from him and to be happy.

It came as a complete shock to find that she wanted the complete opposite and was determined to save him from himself by any means necessary. Pam was the only one who could have gotten him to change his mind and, in the end, that's exactly what she did.

And he was glad that she had.

Because, when it came down to it, he wouldn't miss the chance of spending eternity by her side for the world.


End file.
